


The Only Thing That Makes Us Sweat

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Scent Marking, let me know if I need to tag anything else, only a reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They don't do it this way all the time.-----Or "Neil really wants to be railed by his werewolf boyfriend and Andrew obliges."For awoodrew twitter, you know who you are.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 38
Kudos: 294
Collections: Anonymous





	The Only Thing That Makes Us Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I blame twitter ENTIRELY.

The Only Thing That Makes Us Sweat

-

They don't do it this way all the time. 

Andrew's still too new to this type of intimacy, still new to all the ways he's learned to want now that he's with Neil. 

They get off the usual way, hot hands and hot mouths, gasping for air and biting lips. Andrew loves to turn Neil into a quivering mess, spent and shaking beneath him, before he rubs their scents into the patchwork of skin and scars all along Neil's belly, chest and thighs. 

Kevin has more than once pinched his nose and slammed the door on his way to Matt's dorm room, narrowed eyes entirely on Andrew's unrepentant stride. Neil's human nose can't tell what it is the rest of the foxes are smelling, he just knows that Andrew presses his nose into the cut of Neil's hips and breathes heavily on those days, nearly vibrating with whatever it is he finds in the way satisfaction smells between them. 

That's a  _ typical _ day. 

But sometimes, Andrew gets like this; too big for his own skin, the moon pulling on that side of him that needs to own, needs to protect and possess and devour. 

Andrew runs hot but on these days he's an inferno, the hands under Neil's shirt feel scorching enough to brand.

Neil had woken up to the soft rumble deep in Andrew's chest, his nose snuffling hard against the back of his neck, and up into his hairline, to the thin skin behind his ear. 

The bed is hot, sheets already sticking to the backs of his knees when Andrew realizes he's awake. The rumble increases, nearly a purr if Andrew's nature wasn't of the canine variety. 

"Neil," he says, his voice scratchy and morning deep. " _ Neil… _ " 

"Yes." He doesn't even know what the question is, but Andrew's hands are hovering at the hem of his sleep shirt and Neil's already half hard from the anticipation alone. "Andrew, it's yes." 

Andrew growls, deep like he's angry but it peters out to that soft, unending grumble. There's a hint of sharp teeth at the back of Neil's neck this time, nipping a warning. 

"You don't even know what you're saying yes to." 

Neil stretches, arching into the fingers still just barely grazing his belly. "I'm saying yes to you. Whatever you want to do right now. I want it." 

Finally, Andrew's hand slips under his shirt, hot and claiming. His fingertips edge under the elastic of Neil's sweatpants but no further. "Even if I rolled you over, spread you out and took my time?" 

Neil's inhales, his breath shaking on the exhale as Andrew rocks gently into him in that familiar rhythm. "Yeah, it's a yes. Fuck, Andrew it's a yes." 

"Move." 

Andrew does roll him onto his belly, moving with him like they're  _ already _ tied and Neil can feel the way his pulse kicks up at that thought. Knows Andrew can hear it even if he doesn't know what for. 

Palms rub around the dip of Neil's waist, pushing up until his shirt is up rucked under his armpits. Andrew sits back on Neil's thighs, then leans down to rub his prickly chin down the length of Neil's spine, a long, slow drag that lingers with the burn of his stubble. 

He stops at the dip at the small of his back, tongue sneaking out to lap at the sweat already pooling there. Neil grinds his dick down against the bed, shoulders shivering at how badly he wants Andrew, wants him to push his sleep pants down over the swell of his ass and lick where he's most sensitive. 

"Andrew," he says, drawing his name out like a plea. Andrew just digs his chin into the top of Neil's ass, his hands holding his hips down until the mattress dips. Neil groans. 

"Is it still a yes?" Andrew's voice is rough, almost slurred, as if said between too many teeth. Neil nods frantically, pushing himself up onto his elbows to yank his shirt over his head to throw it somewhere onto the floor. 

"Yeah. Yes.  _ Yes _ ." 

Andrew pulls down his pants until the elastic cuts into the soft skin just under his ass. Neil wants to scoot himself up, pull his knees to his chest and say "here, here, touch me  _ here _ ". He feels shameless, wanton in a way only Andrew can make him. 

Fingertips dip into the crease between his cheeks, once, twice, a teasing promise as Andrew shuffled down enough to tug Neil's pants down to his knees. Neil can hear him breathing, mouth open as if Andrew can taste him in the air. 

He hears a slick sound, before Andrew's thumb presses right between his cheeks to push firmly against his hole. Neil gasps, tilting his hips back into the touch. He's barely doing more than rubbing the spit-slick pad of his thumb against crinkled sensitive skin but Neil thinks if Andrew pressed even the tip of his thumb inside, Neil's world would light up from it. 

The pressure disappears and he has to put his face in his hands not to scream. "Andrew, come on. You said-"

Andrew crawls up until he's blanketing Neil's back with his chest, mouth wet and hot against the side of his neck. He pushes his hip down until the hard, hot line of his dick sits snugly between Neil's cheeks and grinds down until Neil throws his head back and Andrew can work his teeth against his pulse. "I said I'd take it slow. That is what you agreed to." 

The material of Andrew's pants rubs harshly against his skin but Neil pushes into it, pushes into the way Andrew's hips roll over him. It's so close to what he wants, what his body needs but it's  _ not _ so Neil rides the slow grind of their hips until he spits "are you going to fuck me or not?" 

Andrew's hips stutter in the next thrust before he pulls away to kneel back over Neil's thighs and tugs on his sides. "Roll over." 

Neil almost kicks him off the bed, legs still tangled in his pants until he can wedge his toes into the elastic waistband and kick them down to the foot of the bed. 

Andrew waits for him to stop flipping around before he settles back onto Neil's thighs, still fully clothed. There's a moment of bashfulness, where Neil wants to cup a hand over his dick to hide how red it is, how shiny he is at the head, but Andrew beats him to it. His hands are rough and hot, the roll of his palm just this side of too dry. 

Neil swallows hard, loses himself to the slow tug as Andrew's eyes flash amber. His mouth is pink and wet, still open and scenting the air as Neil shakes beneath his touch. He holds up his hands to let them hover over Andrew's thighs in question, lets them drop down to massage the firm muscles when he gets a sharp nod. 

To someone else, it would almost look too selfish, too one-sided, as Andrew wraps his hand around Neil's dick and rubs his thumb just under the leaking head, but Neil knows Andrew needs a moment, needs to breathe their scents in and center himself. 

Neil can give him that, even if his hips have started a slow, rocking tilt into Andrew's too dry grip. 

With one final, deep breath, Andrew pulls his hand off Neil's dick, eyes flashing when he whines, grabs the back of his own shirt, pulling it off in one fluid motion that probably shouldn't make Neil's heart kick up but does. 

There's something about the swell of muscle that always catches his eye when it comes to Andrew. Neil has seen those shoulders ram into people, seen them shut down the goal with the right incentive, has seen what his own legs look like thrown over them. Andrew is strong because he's a wolf but more than that, Andrew is strong because he's  _ Andrew _ and that's what's always drawn Neil to him. 

As if he can sense how sappy Neil's thoughts have gotten, Andrew lets out a small scoff before shuffling further back down Neil's body, knocking his legs open with casual confidence. 

"Lube." 

Neil has to arch his back to reach his hand down between the top of the bed and the wall, searching for that familiar bottle. Andrew doesn't make it easy to stay on task, sucking a line of marks down his thigh, making Neil's hip jerk up against the air. 

He nearly throws the bottle at Andrew's head when he licks a hot stripe up the line of Neil's dick, impatient with the wait. His knees twitch together briefly before Andrew hooks his forearms around Neil's thighs, keeping him spread open without much force and grabbing Neil at the base, taking him into his mouth. 

Neil isn't sure if Andrew is just extraordinarily good at sucking dick or if Neil is just that easy for Andrew's mouth on him in any way he can have him. He can already feel the way his body is pulling in at his core, the way his hips feel molten. 

"I'm going to come if you keep that up," he gasps when he can, fingers curling in the sheets beneath him. 

Andrew pulls off with a slick sound, eyes closing as he rubs the wet head of his dick against his red mouth. 

"Come then, I don't care," he murmurs but even on the cusp of orgasm, Neil can see the fine shake in his body. He hauls himself up to his elbows, desperation warring with concern. 

Andrew's eyes snap open, lit up with need and something unmoored, barely holding on. 

"Are you going to be good to me?" Neil asks, slowly reaching his hand out to cup Andrew's jaw, feeling the tremble there. "Yes?"

Andrew nods, almost dislodging Neil's hand with the force of it. His voice is raw, like he's swallowed the sun. "Yes, gonna be good." 

"I want to be good for you too," he says, rubbing his thumb over Andrew's cheek. Andrew's mouth drops open again, scenting the air and Neil realizes they haven't even kissed yet. He aches for the want of it. "Kiss me?" 

Andrew's golden eyes flash as he surges up, their teeth clacking painfully for a moment before Neil smoothes their desperation into something softer, just for a moment. 

Andrew bears the gentle brush of Neil's mouth against his own for only a minute before the kiss turns biting and deep. He always kisses Neil as if he can pour himself into him, as if he could tell Neil something he could never find the words to say out loud. 

Neil feels brand new every time.

Andrew pulls back, his hand around the wrist of the hand Neil has still pressed against his jaw. His eyes are clearer, less hazy but intent, focused. His knee taps the bottle of lube they'd lost on the bed between them and Neil watches, mesmerized, as the heat creeps back into Andrew's gaze. 

"Lie back if it's still a-"

Neil flops back onto the bed with a speed that should be embarrassing. Andrew ignores his sheepish grin in favour of opening the lube. The cap cracks loud as a gunshot and Neil has to stop himself from panting at the way anticipation drops into his belly. 

Andrew doesn't take his eyes off the quick rise and fall of his chest as he shuffles forward and slips a wet hand down between Neil's open legs. 

Neil can remember the first time they'd done this, how Andrew had taken his time opening Neil up, fingers thick and unrelenting until Neil's breath had caught in his throat on a sob so desperate for Andrew he'd been in tears. 

Andrew had slid in as Neil had gotten his air back, knot popping in so smoothly Neil's knees had snapped closed over Andrew's hips and he'd come like that, untouched and barely fucked. 

Andrew still took his time with Neil, would probably always need to check and recheck, to put his mouth against the crease of Neil's groin and say  _ "just one more finger, I know you can take it"  _ while he huffed hot air across Neil's dick. 

But the knowing was there between them now. That Neil could take the tie, wanted it so bad he whined for it. 

This time, Neil groans loud and long at just one finger pushing in, already too hot for it. Andrew watches him thrash a little, free hand flexing against Neil's thigh as he gently pulls out and pushes back in. 

"We've barely started," he says, the barest hint of amusement turning up his mouth as Neil shivers when the angle gets just right, just enough to brush against that spot inside him. 

"Don't act like you don't like that I like it," Neil says, voice already ragged. He gives the obvious tent in Andrew's pants a brief look. "Lying looks  _ awful _ on you." 

A flash of remembrance has Andrew pulling out to push two fingers into Neil, a slow stretching pace that leaves him ansty for more. He flexes his hips into the motion of Andrew's fingers, kicks his legs out petulantly when those fingers pointedly avoid the spot Neil really wants them to hit and gives serious consideration to just grabbing his leaking dick  _ himself _ when Andrew takes a deep breath and works in a third finger. 

Neil can't help the sound he makes, high and desperate. It always makes Andrew pause, unsure that Neil truly likes this, likes that burn, until Neil pushes back against his hand, toes twitching against the bed. 

He pushes his hair off his face, surprised to feel how sweaty he is. Andrew's body keeps slipping down from where he's been kneeling between his legs, his cheek pressing against Neil's bent knee before slowly working his way down Neil's thigh. 

He'd almost forgotten how long he's been this hard, too focused on the deep push of Andrew's fingers inside him that sudden feeling of hot huffs of breath against his groin makes him jump. 

Andrew pushes his nose right against the base of Neil's dick, rubs his cheek into the mess that's been steadily leaking onto his belly since Andrew started to work his fingers into him. 

"One more?" Andrew asks, panting now too. It's a question of how far they're going to take it, if Neil wants what Andrew wants. Neil gives him the only answer he can. 

"Yes."

He has to take a deep breath when Andrew's pinky nudges against his hole, and has to stop himself from jerking his hips up into the touch. Andrew stills him with his free arm, a band right across Neil's hips, pulls back to add more lube and with a quick glance up, begins to work a fourth finger in. 

Neil moans at the stretch. 

"Keep going," he mutters, feeling the way Andrew's hand stutters. "It's good, it's so good, I swear." 

Andrew curses, pushes his face back into Neil's groin and begins to rock his hand. 

Neil's orgasm catches them both by surprise, ripping out of him with a gasp. Andrew works him through it, fingers still twisting inside as his other hand wraps gently around Neil's still pulsing dick. 

It's  _ almost _ too much. Almost. 

Neil reaches down to hold Andrew's forearm when he goes to pull out, fingers brushing against the scars there. "Wait," he says shakily, rolling his hips once more against the cradle of Andrew's hand before nodding. "Okay, I'm ready." 

Andrew's cheeks are flushed when Neil looks at him. "Ready," he says and it's almost a question. "You just came." 

Neil uses his toes to tug on the sides of Andrew's pants. "Is that a no?" 

They both know it isn't. Andrew rubs his fingers inside of Neil, looking for  _ something  _ as Neil's breath catches at the stimulation but he doesn't pull away. He doesn't break his gaze as Neil runs a finger through the come still on his stomach, smearing it the same way he knows Andrew likes to. 

They're not done just yet, and they both know it. 

Finally Andrew pulls away, slipping his fingers out of Neil with a slick sound. 

"Greedy," he mocks, before untying the drawstring of his sleep pants and yanking them down to his knees. 

Neil can't help but let his eyes wander as Andrew squirts more lube onto his hand and slowly works it over his own dick. The head peaks out of his tight fist first, red and shiny. Neil watches his fist slide easily down the length until bumping into and expanding around the knot right at the base. 

Andrew's head tips back, exposing his neck as he grips at the knot, working his hand around it with a tight grip. Neil watches him, heart pounding. It's not often Andrew does this, puts on a show and he can't look away from the flush that spreads down Andrew's neck and shoulders. 

It takes Neil a moment to realize he's already half hard again. Maybe he really is greedy about this. He doesn't care. 

"Andrew." 

Andrew rolls his head back down to stare at him, arm still pumping his own dick at a steady pace. "What." 

Neil tries very hard not to pout before deciding that two can play this game and reaching down to grab the backs of his own thighs, holding himself open. 

Andrew's chest hitches. 

"You promised me you'd make it good," Neil reminds him. He kicks his legs a little to show his impatience. "I'm waiting." 

Andrew drops down to hook his elbows under Neil's knees himself, pushing forward to bite a kiss onto his smart mouth. Neil groans into the kiss, even as his hips search unsuccessfully for the hot, hard weight of Andrew's dick. He whines into his mouth before Andrew untangled one hand to reach down to line himself up and finally push inside. 

Neil has to bite his own tongue to stop himself from crying out. This is always his favourite part; the stretch, the heat, the unrelenting pressure. Andrew always uses too much lube but Neil loves how wet it feels, how smoothly he slides inside. When the top of Andrew's knot bumps against him, Neil has to stop himself from pushing up and tying them together right there. 

Andrew shakes on top of him, scraping up the skin on Neil's chest with his stubble as he rubs his chin and cheeks over the scars there. He's panting again, tongue unconsciously soothing the reddening skin. 

Neil telegraphs his movements, letting Andrew see his hand as he reaches up to cradle the back of his head. His hips ache in this position but as Neil's fingers card through the sweat-soaked tangle of hair at the back of his head, Andrew slowly stops frantically scent marking Neil's chest. 

"Ready when you are," he says, quietly. His voice is already ruined, gravelly with need and the noise seems to shake something loose in Andrew, his hips starting a slow roll that Neil feels in his  _ toes _ . 

It's intense, the way Andrew builds this heat in him. It doesn't take long before Neil's arching into it, mouth hanging open when the pace quickens, shakes him down to his bones. 

Andrew growls so quietly, Neil would almost think he imagined it if it wasn't for the nose pressing suddenly against his neck. Teeth a little too sharp to be fully human prickle the skin there, pulling the blood to the surface- a mark Neil couldn't hide if he wanted to. 

"Neck...fetish," he says, out of breath and smug when all he gets in response is a short "shut up" and a pointed increase in the pace of his hips. 

Andrew's thrusts are a sharp, steady pressure, punching the air from Neil's lungs in little catches of breath. He can't stop arching into each thrust, his spine bowing as Andrew methodically brings him closer and closer to that burning ball of pleasure lighting up his belly. 

"Neil." Andrew says, his voice sharp and sudden between them. "Can I-  _ Neil."  _

He'd been teasing them both, never really thrusting deep enough for his knot to do more than bump against Neil, a visiting promise of stretch. This close to the edge, Neil knows Andrew needs to hear him say it one more time. 

"Yes," his voice hitches on the word. "Yes, do it." 

Andrew's hands slide down to grip at his hips as he thrusts against Neil hard and grinds down, pushing and pushing. It burns, more than before, until Andrew gets a hand on Neil's dick and strips him harshly, ripping his orgasm from him just as Neil's body yields to the pressure and Andrew's knot pops inside. 

His whole body draws in tight, knees snapping together around Andrew's hips as he keens, curses, grips his own hair in a fist. Neil barely registers the feeling of Andrew coming inside him, of the mouth at his neck moving to latch onto his jaw, the grumble of content growling coming from Andrew's chest and settling into his own. 

Coming back into his own body feels a lot like waking up, his bones slowly starting to solidify back into something real, even as his hand trembles against Andrew's hair. 

Heartbeat still pounding in his ears, Neil thinks this right here- pinned beneath Andrew's weight and joined together as tight as possible- is the closest thing he's ever known to peace. 

Andrew's hips don't stop moving even with them tied, little jerking thrusts like if he tried, he could get closer. Neil ignores the ache in his hips and lets his legs fall open wider, hooks his calves around the back of Andrew's thighs, as if he could say without words he wants Andrew this close too. 

Andrew's mouth detaches from the hinge of Neil's jaw, the skin bruised and sensitive against the cool air. He buries his face against Neil's collarbone instead, a low groan escaping his clenched jaw. Neil knows he's coming down, riding out the last waves of pleasure as his knot begins to shrink. 

Something in him pangs painfully at the thought that it's over already, and impulsively flexes, clenching down. 

Andrew wheezes and lifts his head to glare. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" 

Neil mouths at his cheek, fighting a grin. "You tried to kill me first. Turnaround's fair play." 

Andrew pushes himself up onto his elbows, cradling Neil's face with both of his hands as he leans down to kiss him deeply. The sound of their lips smacking wetly fills the quiet of the room. 

When their tie finally lets go, Neil barely has a moment or feel bereft before Andrew's snaking a hand down to gently slip two fingers back into him. He keens softly, hips achy and hot but Andrew's insistent fingers keep working until Neil's thighs tremble and clench, his dick pulsing weakly for one last time. 

Andrew's hand is slick and shiny when he brings it up to smear it across the mess Neil has left on his own stomach. He groans. "I'm going to smell like come for a week." 

Andrew ignores him, focusing intently on spreading their come over as much of Neil's skin as possible but Neil can feel the self-satisfaction radiating off him. 

"I'm showering before this dries." 

Andrew rubs harder at a long scar Neil can barely remember getting anymore. 

" _ Andrew _ ." 

Neil can't stop the smile from twitching on his lips as Andrew continues to ignore him, swirling sticky fingers around a sensitive nipple. 

Neil full-body twitches, his cheeks heating up as Andrew's eyes jump up to his in surprise. He reaches out and covers the questing hand on his chest with his own, ignoring how his skin feels tacky and cool. 

Andrew's fingers twitch once, as if he's thinking of holding Neil in place until he's satisfied their scents have mingled enough. Then he leans down and tucks the tip of his nose squarely into Neil's armpit. 

Neil laughs and rolls away. "Okay, now I really need to shower. You're welcome to join me." 

He toddles over to the adjoining bathroom door on still quaking legs and doesn't need enhanced wolf hearing to hear the bed springs creak when Andrew rolls off the mattress to join him. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened but sometimes you write 4k of smutty werewolf sex on your lunch breaks and accept the fact that this is who you are now. 
> 
> I don't know, dudes. I just don't know. 
> 
> I am never claiming this. Unless I end up with wine confidence one day. Oh God.


End file.
